This invention relates generally to a dynamic-type loudspeaker, and more particularly to a miniaturized dynamic loudspeaker having a substantially planar vibration plate.
Dynamic-type loudspeakers have a broad regenerating frequency zone and may be made at relatively low cost. Thus, these loudspeakers find use in almost all types of sound making devices. The sound making devices include radios, tape recorders and timepieces, such as electronic wristwatches which require loudspeakers to be very small and thin. Thus, there is a need for the small and thin dynamic-type loudspeaker.
Another shortcoming of the conventional dynamic-type loudspeakers is the time consuming process required for manufacture. These steps include separate winding of wire for a voice coil and combining a bobbin to the vibration plate and the subsequent formation of terminals and the like. Thus, it cannot be said that the conventional dynamic-type loudspeaker can be mass produced. Given the many steps required, it is difficult to lower the cost of production. Additionally, when a vibration plate is assembled, unless the voice coil is set into the correct position in reference to the magnetic circuit, the required sound performance will not be obtained. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a miniaturized dynamic-type loudspeaker which can be manufactured at low cost under mass-production techniques. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide the dynamic-type loudspeaker of the required thin and small size for use in portable electronic equipment.